mufandomcom-20200214-history
The Anarch State: oWoD Los Angeles by Night
Community Forum: http://theanarchstate.s4.bizhat.com/ Community Wiki: '''http://theanarchstate.wikidot.com/ '''MU* Connection Info: projectfiction.net port 2011 'The World Outside, '''California, the Anarch Free State This is the paragon of the anarch domains because anarchs own it; there is no prince of the Camarilla lording over domains, California is a prime example of a successful anarch revolt, where the anarchs won against the prince. The Free States cover much of the northwestern coast of Mexico, through San Diego and Los Angeles, to the neutral Palatiniate of San Francisco. North of the Free States lie the areas of California where princes still claim some hold. The states of Oregon and Washington, hotbeds of anarch revolt, are fed by the constant influx of California anarchs. Seattle's prince may soon be gearing up for war. The 1940s were the turning point for California's Movement. The prince of Los Angeles was destroyed in 1944, and his city was claimed by the anarchs. The revolt soon spread and, almost overnight, the anarchs owned much of California. The anarchs set up councils to replace the princes. The most respected (or powerful) anarchs made the decisions needed to keep peace and ensure that other clans did not usurp their freshly won domain. This has worked so far - the mortal life in California holds enough distractions to keep many anarchs from worrying about politics. The clans of the Camarilla are on watch, however, waiting for the night when they can move in and pacify what they consider a dangerous situation. Los Angeles is a city that betrays its lack of a central governing force. A Camarilla prince would never have allowed the gang situation to become so threatening. The wild and unruly anarchs have done nothing to prevent the violence - they only fuel it. The young neonates in L.A. are just as much a part of the gang scene as they were in mortal life, and their new powers only add to their desire for war with rival gangs. The police chief, under the control of one of the old primogen, did nothing to calm the racial tensions. This caused a fight between the anarchs and the still-existing old crew of the Camarilla primogen, with the result being the ousting of the police chief and the instatement of a Brujah-controlled chief. It is still too early to tell what effect this will have on L.A.'s racial boiling pot. There is, nonetheless, a constant anarch exodus to California from many Camarilla or Sabbat controlled cities. This has caused problems of overpopulation, with anarchs fighting in the streets for territory. The councils have unanimously voted to invade northern cities, expanding their borders rather than creating the kind of laws they originally wanted to escape. Anarchs are thus spreading north and into other cities all over the continent, wherever they think they can carve niches for themselves. 'What is LAbN?''' We are an old World of Darkness Roleplaying game featuring Vampire: The Masquerade, Hunter: The Reckoning, Mortal & Mortal+ and Kuei-Jin in Los Angeles of the 21st century. LAbN is brand new and looking for fresh (text) faces with a love for classic World of Darkness. The MU* is Role Play only with no mobs to kill or auto-quests to fulfill. Players are encouraged to run and participate in Player-run-Plots to further their character development. We feature a full player dice system and a fully-fleshed Los Angeles grid with many cushy commands to make learning and traveling the map easy. For more information, please, see our community forum (http://theanarchstate.s4.bizhat.com/) or log into our game (TCP/IP address: projectfiction.net:2011). We also have a wiki (http://theanarchstate.wikidot.com/) available with ever expanding information about our game setting and mechanics. Category:Horror Category:RP Enforced Category:World of Darkness Category:oWoD Category:List of MU*s Category:MU* Promotional Pages Category:RPG Category:Vampire the Masquerade Category:Hunter the Reckoning Category:Kindred of the East Category:Roleplaying